Modern farm machinery has tended to become larger as tractive means have increased in power. It is now fairly common to prepare a seed bed by plowing with wide, multi-bottomed plows and to disc a wide path by some means using side by side disc units.
While usage of such units in a field is readily accomplished, the transportation of such units to and from the field becomes a problem by reason of their width which becomes almost prohibitive.
Several means of transport have been proposed. Perhaps the most common is a system by which the outer discs are tilted upward and are carried in a vertical position. This requires considerable energy to lift the sections and to hold them in place. Another method has been proposed by which the disc is turned ninety degrees and is transported in a direction perpendicular to the direction it travels in use. This often requires a clumsy unhitching-rehitching cycle to change from one pulling hitch to the other.
Both of the previously described devices use a single implement specifically designed for larger machinery. My device allows the use of a pair of older, or smaller discs arranged to be pulled side by side in the field and then in tandem fashion on the road. Also, I provide for steering the device from just in front of both disc devices so that there is better trailing of the two discs on the road or lane. All of this is accomplished by providing a collapsing frame as illustrated in the figures and described in the following specification.